Mileena
'|align=center}} Mileena is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Mileena Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung's sorcery in his flesh pits for Shao Kahn, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Something of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Appearance Originally, as with all MK female ninjas, Mileena wore a tight bodysuit (and mask), with her uniform being colored in shades of magenta. Later on, her costumes changed, some of them rather loose, but usually more revealing than Kitana's. In terms of physical features, she is identical to Kitana except her face, as her visage is twisted by the Tarkatan DNA flowing in her veins, giving her a large mouth rimmed with long, sharp teeth. In Deception, she compensates for this by wearing revealing apparel to show off more of her lascivious physique, wearing a veil to keep her face hidden. In Mortal Kombat (2011), she boasts an even more revealing outfit, much like her alternate costume in Deception and her eyes are Tarkatan-like. In Kitana's part of the Story mode, Mileena's appearance when Kitana encounters her in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits showed Mileena with Tarkatan teeth and wearing nothing but bandages on parts of her body giving a half-naked appearance. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being Kitana's clone, Mileena possesses equal combat strength, aptitude and agility. What separates her from Kitana, though, is her weapon of choice as well as her secret weapon. She displays sufficient skill with the sai as much as Kitana does with her fans. Her secret weapon, however, is her Tarkatan blood. The mutant DNA in her being grants her a hideous visage of a full row of sharp, dagger sized teeth, which she keeps hidden with a veil. As shown in Mortal Kombat (2011), Mileena possesses a pink mystical flame and this appears when she executes her signature moves, including the Rolling Thunder, Soaring Sai and Kick from Above. Signature moves * Soaring Sai: 'Mileena throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. In the older games (and ''MK 2011), it was a charged move and could be performed in mid-air. In MK 2011 this is called '''Sai Blast. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Sai Bursts. She fires one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. *'Kick From Above:' Mileena teleports and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. In MK 2011 this is called Teleport Drop. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Tricky Teleport. She teleports again and hits a second kick on the opponent from the other side. *'Rolling Thunder:' Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent knocking them off of their feet. In MK 2011 this is called Ball Roll. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Smashing Roll. Mileena will leap up in a ball first and then roll into the opponent. *'Leaping Neckbite:' Mileena leaps onto her opponent's chest and begins eating away their face or neck. Also, if the opponent has a sai lodged in them before Mileena performs this move, she'll pull out the sai and stab them repeatedly. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Leaping Lunch. After Mileena finishes biting the opponent, she will kick them away.thumb|250px|right *'X-Ray Move - Femme Fatale: '''Mileena grabs hold of her opponent, and in an homage to her ''MKII Fatality, she rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. She then knees them in the face, breaking their skull. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Sai Stabs:' Mileena pulls her Sais out and stabs her opponent to death. In Shaolin Monks, after stabbing them, she delivers a powerful kick which sends them flying across the arena. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Man Eater:' Her most well-known fatality. Mileena removes her mask and literally inhales her opponent. She then turns to the other side and regurgitates a torrent of bones onto the ground. (MKII, UMK3, MKT) *'Nail Shooter:' Mileena removes her mask and fills her mouth with a bottle full of nails. She then unleashes a deadly barrage upon her helpless foe. (UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Sai-Anara:' Mileena throws a number of sais at her opponent, hitting all areas of the body. Her final throw ends up in her victim's head. This fatality is almost an exact duplicate of Reiko's Ninja Star fatality. (MKG) *'Ferocious Bite:' Mileena removes her veil, then charges at the opponent and bites into their neck. She then tears the head off with her teeth and spits it out on the floor behind her. She then grins rather grotesquely (yet apparently pleased), going "Mmmmmm...." before laughing maniacally. (MK:D) *'Sai Lodge:' Mileena throws her sais into the air and kicks them towards her opponent. The sais drive into the enemy's shoulders, killing them. (MK:D) *'Be Mine:' Mileena throws both of her sais into the opponent's torso. She walks over to them and seductively embraces them, only to rip their head off and chew on it. She then throws it to the ground and moans positively. *'Rip Off:' Mileena hurls both of her sais, one at a time, into her opponent's feet. She then rips off their body from their upper legs. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1:' The Planter: Mileena plants a seed that turns into a flower. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Cute Face: Mileena removes her mask and gazes into a mirror, and the mirror shatters. Shao Kahn then says "Pretty." (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Stinky Murder: Turning into a skunk, Mileena sprays the opponent to death. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Brain Surgery: Mileena drives her sais into her own head sideways. (MK:D) *'Babality: '''Mileena hisses and attempts to attack her opponent, but trips and starts crying. (''MK 2011) Movie and TV appearances In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Mileena (played by Dana Hee) served as an assassin for Shao Kahn. She fought Sonya Blade, who mistook Mileena for Kitana. Sonya killed Mileena, causing the dragon tattoo on Mileena's shoulder to come to life and quickly disappear. The similar appearances of Mileena and Kitana are the only connections between the two characters that the film makes. Mileena's name is never mentioned in the film, when Sonya notices that Raiden shares the same dragon tattoo as both Mileena and Cyrax later in the film, she refers to them only as "a robot and a woman" who both tried to kill her. However, the end credits identify her as Mileena. Appropriately, Dana Hee was the stunt double for Talisa Soto (Kitana) in both movies. Mileena appeared in one episode of the television series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which she had no initial relation to Kitana and was here depicted as a repulsive-looking Outworld assassin (from an unknown realm) sent by Shao Kahn to (unsuccessfully) kill Kung Lao (whom she develops feelings for), with a magic spell placed over her to give her Kitana's beautiful face, which she loved (for a second, he called her his "new daughter" before saying that her beauty was temporary and if she failed he would take it away); as punishment for her taking too much time in her mission, Kahn allows her to keep her beauty with the exception of making her teeth more exaggerated and pointy and making her voice sound like that of an old woman, her outer beauty to remind her of trying to be something that she is not. As giving her the face with fangs and the haggish voice makes her ugliness much more appalling, she starts to wear her signature mask, which Kahn gives her before ordering his guards to take her away. She was portrayed by Megan Brown in both forms, and by Audie England in the form of Kitana. In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Mileena (played by Jolene Tran) is very different from her other iterations in that when Kitana was still a baby, Mileena was created to give Shao Khan a daughter who wouldn't hate him when she found out he killed King Jerrod, Kitana's biological father and Sindel's first husband. With this change, neither Kitana nor Mileena know they aren't actually sisters. Another big difference comes in the form of Mileena's mouth. It appears normal most of the time, changing to her Tarkatan teeth at random, which also causes fits of rage. The girls grew up believing themselves to be sisters under Shao Khan's parenting after Sindel sacrificed herself to protect Kitana's soul. They soon were being influenced at a very young age to distrust each other by Kahn and to act as his warriors, not his children. Mileena and Kitana are sent on a mission to first kill the impostors and then the real King Jerrod. Kitana first interacts with the real Jerrod, allowing Mileena to strike him fatally with a sai throw. Mileena walks away from her sister and the dying king after retrieving her weapon, then shoots her sister a smirk. Mileena is seen wearing a purple outfit that covers her full body and is shown to already be able to throw her sais with her classic purple ki at a young age. Mileena also has facial scaring similar to a Glasgow smile on her cheeks due to her mouth's form changing. Character Relationships Legacy Timeline *Created by Shang Tsung to give Shao Khan a daughter who wouldn't resent him. *Trained along side Kitana by an Unknown master. *Kills a man when her Tarkatan teeth appear. *Kills Jerrod with her sais. Trivia *Mileena's name is taken from the Czech name Milena which means "favored" in English. This would explain her desire to be Edenia's princess. *She is the first evil female in the series. *She could be said by fans to be the closest thing to a daughter Shao Kahn has. In 1995, Malibu Comics released a special spin-off issue of their non-canon Mortal Kombat series, where this is discussed in detail. It is revealed here that Mileena was specifically created by Shang Tsung for Kahn through sorcery (Mileena constantly refers to herself in these comics as "Shao Kahn's true daughter"). Also, in MK 2011, Shao Kahn refers to Mileena as his "true daughter." *In MK 2011, she has an alternate outfit that covers less skin than any Mortal Kombat outfit to date, but it also bares quite a resemblance to her primary costume in Deception, except for a band of leather covering her right breast. *''MK'' co-creator Ed Boon has described Kitana and Mileena as the female equivalents of Scorpion and Sub-Zero. *While still razor sharp, Mileena's elongated Tarkatan teeth seem to be getting shorter and shorter through the games, as recent transparent promotional renders that allow her teeth to be seen through the veil on her head reveal significantly shorter teeth than her MK2 teeth or Baraka's teeth, for example. *Every game in which Mileena and Kitana both appear without being palette swaps of one another, Mileena sports more revealing and provocative clothing than Kitana. An obvious character explanation would be that perhaps Mileena is flaunting her body as a form of compensation for her lack of a beautiful face (or at least a lower face in particular). *Despite being the clone of Kitana, in MK: Armageddon and MK (2011) they do not resemble each other more so than some other female characters (for example, Jade). Even in some endings of MK: Deception, where Kitana wears the blue variant of Mileena's primary costume and has the same hairstyle, her face is completely different from Mileena's, maybe because the character model was created for MK: Deadly Alliance, where Mileena didn't appear. This could explain why they do not resemble in Armageddon either as the models were borrowed from previous games (Kitana from Deadly Alliance and Mileena from Deception). In 2011, where Mileena can be seen without her veil/mask, her face is really different from Kitana's as well besides the obvious teeth difference. *She was ranked 5 out of 11 for Top 11 Mortal Kombat Characters from UGO.com. *Mileena is the first female character to be confirmed in Mortal Kombat (2011). *Mileena never had any new special moves since MK2 until MK 2011. *She can be considered one of the most evil and treacherous characters in Mortal Kombat. Examples of this include taking control of Kitana's army, misleading Shujinko to use as a bargaining chip gaining Onaga as an ally and seizing Shao Kahn's fortress in the name of peace. *Mileena has appeared in every Mortal Kombat mini-game; Chess Kombat, Puzzle Kombat and Motor Kombat. *Of all the characters featured in Deception (or perhaps Armageddon), Mileena has the loudest scream when most fatalities are performed on her. This also applies in MK 2011. * Mileena is the only character in Mortal Kombat (2011) to have 4 costumes, a primary, an alternate, a Klassic, and a secret one titled "Flesh Pits." ** This is the outfit that covers the least skin ever, as it is only a few bandages. This originally appears in story mode as the outfit Mileena's first seen in. It also has no battle damage. *** Also, the achievement called "Best...Alternate...EVER!" is given for unlocking Mileena's Flesh Pits Costume. * A variant of her X-Ray move was originally used by Johnny Cage. *In Deception, Mileena's costume color was taken from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. * From MKII to MKT, her name is pronounced MA-LEE-NA and from MKG to MK 2011, is pronounced MI-LEE-NA **Strangely, the announcer in the character select and the winning round in Armageddon pronounced the name as MI-LEE-NA, but in Konquest Mode and Argus in her ending pronounced the name as MA-LEE-NA. *In MK 2011, her Fatality Rip Off is taken from Kira's Fatality Torso Rip from Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Mileena's Be Mine Fatality may be based off of her Ferocious Bite Fatality from MK:D. *When Mileena's Be Mine Fatality is performed on Kratos, she will not eat his face, instead she will immediately slam it on the ground. *In the episode "Another Bad Thanksgiving" of The Cleveland Show, Janet (Cleveland's sister-in-law) appears dressed as Mileena while she is killed by Scorpion (Cleveland). *In Challenge #184 of the Challenge Tower in MK 2011, If Baraka has been defeated (Mileena is only your partner), and you defeat Reptile with Mileena, she will do Baraka's victory pose. *Mileena was one of five selected characters to appear in the cover for a special edition of the Mortal Kombat Deception game. The special edition of this game included a metallic card of his character (along Baraka, Sub-Zero, Raiden and Scorpion). *Storywise, she is, so far, the first character created by Shao Kahn's will, the second being Ermac, and the third being Skarlet. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Mileena was placed at #7 of the ugliest chicks in gaming history, due to being half tarkatan. *In the concept art for Mileena's primary costume in MK 2011, a bloodied hand-print can be seen on her rear, which doesn't actually appear in gameplay. References es:Mileena ru:Милина pt:Mileena Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Royal Blood Category:Bosses Category:Enforcers